It is highly desirable for a timberland owner to manufacture himself his own lumber products. A large number of portable sawmills is now available on the market, with prices ranging from a few thousand dollars to a hundred thousand dollars depending on various parameters.
In order to saw lumber commercially, it is important to perform a precise cut on a log. Such precise cut on the log is performed by precisely select a place on the log where the cut will be performed.
Lasers have been used in some embodiments for selecting a place of the log where the cut must be performed. Unfortunately, it is not easy to precisely locate a laser beam in an outdoor environment such as when a portable saw is used.
Two types of apparatus are commonly found in laser-based calibrating apparatus. A first type of apparatus relates to a laser which provides a single laser line on the log, while the second type of apparatus relates to a laser which provides a point on the log where the saw must be performed.
Unfortunately, the two apparatus still suffer from a non-easy location of the laser.
As someone skilled in the art will note, a non-easy location of the laser beam slow as a consequence a cutting process, decreasing therefore the efficiency of the sawmill. Furthermore, as a further consequence, such drawback may be a source of error when a saw is performed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.